


papyrus x oc bs,,,, (soft, gone right!)

by hewwo_owu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kissing in the Rain, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), wholesome hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo_owu/pseuds/hewwo_owu
Summary: listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jv67vNa0ebY
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. ah, married life.

(this has no into but,,,, :/)

Suddenly, he felt a little bit of weight on his right arm. On instinct, he tensed up and turned his head to see the cat-girl leaning against his arm. Her brilliant blue eyes closed, her breathing calm, and slow. She looked so peaceful, like an angel sent down from above. _**His **_angel. As he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, Papyrus started to relax, too.

He couldn't help but sigh dreamily at the sight, a bit of orange fading onto his cheeks as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. The sleeping girl, who seemed not to notice, murmured something unintelligible and tightly wrapped her arms around the arm closest to her. The skeleton let out a quiet squeal and chuckled, leaning his head down onto hers and shutting his eyes. God, he loved her. More than anything. The mere mention of her made him smile. Having her near him made his day brighter. Today was no different. The feeling of her soft skin touching his bones filled the skeleton with euphoria. If he could, he’d stay like this forever.

_ i love you. _

She opened her eyes, let go of his arm, and brought her legs onto the couch. Papyrus moved his hand onto the top of her head, giving it a gentle rub every now and then.


	2. yandere! papyrus chapter (run girl run)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jv67vNa0ebY

Run. That’s all she could do. Her shoes pitter-pattering on the asphalt, followed by the thumping of boots was all that filled the night. Her mind was racing, her legs ached from running so much. She was losing her breath, but she _ knew _ that she couldn’t stop. _ He _was following her. If she stopped, it was game over. 

**“WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME? ALL I WANT IS TO LOVE YOU.”**

_ Don’t talk. Don’t say anything. Just run. _

He was getting closer. Her body became that of a cat’s in an instant. With newfound stamina and speed, she dashed into the trees near the road. Papyrus glared in the direction of the trees and hurried after her. The now feline swerved through the wood, jumping over any sticks. 

The skeleton, growling angrily, lost sight of her, despite trying his best to keep up. He frantically looked around for a bit of white hair, maybe even a small cat in the wood but found nothing. Maisie kept running.

_ Don’t stop now. He could be near. _ She looked around and spotted… A log! A hollow one at that. She hid in the large piece of wood to catch her breath. While hiding, she quietly took in deep breaths, listening around for his footsteps. Nothing.

Relaxing, she let out a brief sigh of relief and curled up, laying her head on her feet. In less than half an hour, her eyes had closed. The sound of rain pouring always had it's affect on the girl. She was about to drift off to sleep when she felt her ears twitch. The all too familiar sound of footsteps drew near. She perked her head up and looked around, seeing a pair of scarlet boots pass by the entrance of the log. At that moment, her blood ran cold. To muffle the sound of her gasping, she covered her mouth with her paw. 

_Even if he finds me, I won't be able to run out of here without getting either wet or caught or worse... I just have to wait it out for now._

And that's exactly what she did. She slowed her breathing, and tried to concentrate on the better things in life. Once the boots were gone, she lowered her paw and poked her head out. No sight of Papyrus. Good. She retreated back into her log and tried to regain some lost energy once again.


End file.
